1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to over-center latch assemblies adapted for fastening hinged doors, panels and the like.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Presently, there are a number of over-center latch assemblies known in the art which are operable for securing two panels or a panel against a corresponding frame. Generally, latches of this type are mounted proximate the edges of the first panel and on engagement are adapted to compress the first panel against the corresponding second panel or frame and into the secured position. In such devices, a handle is provided which operates a pawl in order to compress the first panel against an inner surface of the second panel or frame. One type of over-center latch incorporates a lifting and turning motion of the handle for movement of the pawl into and out of engagement with the corresponding structure. Generally, a pivotal movement of the handle from an opened to a closed position corresponds with axial movement of the handle for compressing the panel or frame into the latched position. The handle when in its opened position is rotatable for effectuating corresponding rotatable movement of the pawl away from the second panel or frame structure and into an unlatched position for allowing the first panel to be opened.
One problem with such prior art designs is that dirt, water and other matter is able to pass through the latch and into the interior compartment of the first panel, thus possibly resulting in damage to the equipment contained therein. Another problem with such prior art latches occurs as a result of the connection of the handle within the latch housing. Specifically, the handle when in its closed position is received within the housing of the latch. However, the handle when in this closed position is positioned spaced from the housing which creates voids between the housing and handle of the latch. Such voids can cause the latch to be more conducive to receiving foreign matter therein and also works to adversely affect the appearance of the latch.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.